En Busca Del Amor
by setsury
Summary: Ben le pide a mal ser amigos sera una buena idea?Y si ese tiempo hubiera traído a 5 chicos más ? uno de esos chicos es el hijo de Gastón el cual está Perdidamente enamorado de mal? Ben poder recuperar el amor de mal? una batalla entre dos enemigos que busquen lo mismo propósito conquistar a la princesa de los villanos
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 ¿Esto es amor?

Narra ben  
Han pasado dos meses desde mi coronación y desde que le pedí a mal ser sólo amigos para que si nos podíamos conocer mejor aún no sé si esa fue la mejor decisión ya que aún cuando me ama siento mariposas en el estómago

A veces ni siquiera sé porque le pedí tiempo desde la primera vez que la vi me perdí en sus ojos en ese momento dejaron de existir tanto Audrey como todo el mundo ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando jay le coqueteo a mi ex novia lo único que captó mi atención fue esa nueva chica

El fin aún no sé si lo que siento por mal es amor o simplemente cariño Bueno tengo que dejar de pensar en eso ya que ahora estoy afuera de las puertas de la escuela esperando a los 5 chicos de la isla de los perdidos  
Aún recuerdo la casa de mis padres cuando les dije quienes iban a ser los nuevos estudiantes que ingresar lleve a la escuela de Auradon

flashback  
Estaba en mi cuarto esperando la llegada de mis padres estaba muy nervioso porque hoy Les iba a decir Quiénes serían los chicos nuevos de La isla de los perdidos  
\- Hola cariño- dijo mi madre Dame un abrazo y un beso  
-hola mama,hola papa quiero decirles algo muy importante- dije muy nervioso  
\- claro hijo te escuchamos dijo mi dijo mi padre parándose frente a mí abrazando a mi madre  
-He decidido traer a 5 chicos más de la isla de los perdidos- dije algo nervioso - los cuales seran la hija de la Reina de corazones, el hijo del Capitán Garfio, el hijo de shang shu, la hija del hombre sombra y el hijo de Gastón- Al escuchar ese último nombre observe como mi padre apretaba los puños y bajaba la cabeza había dejado de abrazar a mi madre quién a pesar debe ser tranquila se veía muy nerviosa ella conocía que mi padre odiaba a Gastón nos mantuvimos en una tensión extrema hasta que mi padre hablo y dijo .. .

Fin del primer capitulo Hola soy autor a la cual Espera que no la maten por dejarlos con la intriga pero quiero ver si voy bien en esta nueva historia la cual es la primera que hago si le gustó por favor dejé mi comentario Si seguir escribiendo gracias nos leemos pronto


	2. Nuevos villanos

NUEVOS VILLANOS

\- Ben estás loco cómo es posible que te planteas semejante tontería- gritó mi padre en su posición de ataque de la bestia

-querido cálmate- dijo mi madre tocando levemente el brazo de mi padre

-Cómo quieres que me calme no entiendes que el hijo de ese mal nacido viene a mi territorio- grito de nuevo el ex rey

-Padre sé que es muy difícil para ti aceptar al hijo de Gastón después de lo que ocurrió entre ustedes pero debes de comprender que no es Gastón quien regresa a Auradon si no su hijo él es inocente de lo que haya hecho su padre- le explique- además decías lo mismo de Mal, Jay, Evie y Carlos y ahora son buenos chicos. - termine de hablar a pesar de que han pasado varios años mi padre aún le guarda resentimiento a Gastón (nota de la aurora: y quien no lo haría yo aún lo hago)

-De acuerdo pero como te dije en el caso de tus amigos lo que hagan estos nuevos chicos será bajo tu responsabilidad- dijo saliendo de la habitación en ese momento mi madre se acercó a mí me acaricio el cabello y me dijo

\- Es bueno que abras tu corazón a nuevas posibilidades sino que también olvides los rencores pasados espero con todo mi corazón que tengas esa claridad cuando decidas qué harás entorno a tu "relación con Mal"- dijo mi madre viéndome a los ojos al momento que dijo "relación con Mal" realizando comillas con sus manos me sentí mal pero no entendía porque

-Lo se mama pero aún estoy muy confundido pero te prometo que haré lo que me dicte mi corazón que haga-dije dándole un abrazo a mi madre

-Sé que lo harás pero recuerda que Mal no va a esperar por siempre a que decidas hijo. - y dicho esto mi madre salió de la habitación dejándome pensando ¿será posible que Mal se fije en alguien más? ¿Que alguien me la quite? con tan solo pensar en esto se me hace un nudo en la garganta y el estómago

Será mejor que ya no siga pensando Ben eso mañana será un nuevo día

Fin de la narración de Ben

Inicio de la narración de su loca escritora

En la isla de los perdidos estaban 5 chicos sentados en frente de sus padres mientras esperan su transporte que los llevara sin que ello lo esperen a una nueva aventura; se preguntaran quienes son los padres y chicos de los que estoy hablando pues nada más y nada menos que los segundos mejores villanos que hayan existido (punto de vista personal).

Así es hablo de la siempre elegante pero no por eso cuerda Reina de corazones la cual tenía una hija llamada Rubí la cual era como ella orgullosa, elegante y trataba de ser cruel como su madre pero ella no era así sin embargo eso no lo reconocería pues ella era dulce y tierna.

El siguiente villano era un hombre de mar aquel que su enemigo era un niño si estoy hablando del capitán James Garfio el cual tenía un hijo llamado Keith el cual era coqueto de nacimiento además de hábil con la espada pero lo que su padre no sabía es que protegía aquellos con los cuales tenía una amistad

Para presentar a este villano debemos de recordar que viene de tierra algo lejanas, del medio oriente así es querido (a) lectora (o) hablo del comandante del ejército huno Shang Shu su hijo llamado Ryo como su padre era serio y frio pero ya que como dicen hasta la locura se pega lo coqueto también así que conquistaba a las señoritas con esa personalidad tan misteriosa

El siguiente villano no es europeo ni de ningún lado del oriente sino de un lugar donde la música es un factor importante en la vida diaria ese lugar se llama Nueva Orleans hablo del hombre sombra su hija se llama Jessica la cual amaba la música y las bromas más que nada pero no le gustaba la magia negra.

Y por último pero no menos importante el villano más conquistador y con un ego tan grande como sus músculos el líder de todos ello hablo del francés Gastón el cual tiene un hijo llamado Alexander un chico coqueto y muy guapo que tenía un gran secreto amaba a la ex- princesa de la maldad así es hablo de Mal hija de Maléfica

Fin de la narración de su loca autora

Inicio de la narración de Alexander

-Los 5 han sido elegidos para ir a Auradon- dijo mi padre y yo me sentí feliz por fin podría ver a mi cherie malvada- quiero que busquen la varita del hada madrina para que así el hombre sombra pueda usarla para liberar a Maléfica de su prisión y castigar a los traidores de sus hijo- cuando termino de decir eso sentí que se me petrificaba al igual que rubí (quien está enamorada de Jay) y Keith (enamorado de Evie)

-Padre es necesario que ello paguen- cuando dije eso todos voltearon a verme los adultos con enojo y mis amigos dándome su apoyo y en algunos casos (Rubí y Keith) con agradecimiento

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacer eso?- dijo mi padre poniéndose de pie sintiéndome algo enano ya que a pesar de que era alto para mi edad aun así él ganaba en altura y músculos

-No sería interesante ver la reacción de aquellos perdedores de Auradon que observen cómo sus nuevos amigos regresando con nosotros al lado "oscuro"- dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos en lo último que dije- ya sabes que la maldad se lleva en la sangre así podríamos tener aliados más poderosos por la reputación de sus padres-finalice cruzándome de brazos con una sonrisa torcida sabía que así podría mantener a Mal y los demás a salvo

-Sabes que tanto Mal como Evie han descubierto "el amor" con dos chicos de Auradon estás seguro de que podrás convencerlas- dijo mi padre

-Claro que si- dije viéndolo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-De acuerdo será así entonces - dijo la reina malvada (la de corazones)

Después se escuchó el sonido de una bocinas sabíamos que sería nuestro transporte nos despedimos y subimos a la limosina yo me quede pensando en Mal "tranquila mi pequeña villana yo te ayudare regresaras al mundo que conoces además de conmigo eres demasiado buena para ese recito de cuarta te lo prometo"

Narra Rubí

Mientras íbamos en la limusina escuchando a Keith y Jessica peleando por dulce y música que había dentro del auto me quede pensando en mi amor platónico Jay me encantaba antes en la islas no me atreví a confesarme porque ellos eran algo así como la realeza de ahí entonces me causaba mucha pena pero ahora sería diferente conquistaría a Jay como lo que soy una orgullos y segura futura reina de corazones

Narra Keith

Mientras que estaba peleando con Jessica estaba pensando (cosa que ella aprovecho para quitarme el control del estéreo y algunos dulces) en Evie aún la recuerdo para ella yo fui su amigo y confidente pero nada más en cambio para mí era el amor de mi existencia malvada antes no tenía valor ahora debía encontrarlo ya que debo de proteger a mi bella princesa sin importar que

Hola aquí su autora esperando que les guste está loca historia esta nota es para agradecerle a las personas que han leído mi historia además para comunicarles los sig. Anuncio

1\. por favor acepto comentarios acerca de mi trabajo además de consejos soy nueva y no sé si voy bien

2\. el físico de los 5 nuevos villanos lo dejo a su disposición

Sin más que agregar esperando que les guste nos vemos en otro capítulo adiosito


	3. nuevos villanos (08-19 17:40:37)

\- Ben estas loco como es posible que te planteas semejante tontería- gritó mi padre en su posición de ataque de la bestia

-querido cálmate- dijo mi madre tocando levemente el brazo de mi padre

-Cómo quieres que me calme no entiendes que el hijo de ese mal nacido viene a mi territorio- grito de nuevo el ex rey

-Padre se que es muy difícil para ti aceptar al hijo de Gastón después de lo que ocurrió entre ustedes pero debes de comprender que no es Gastón quien regresa a Auradon si no su hijo el es inocente de lo que haya hecho su padre- le explique- además decías lo mismo de Mal, Jay, Evie y Carlos y ahora son buenos chicos. - termine de hablar a pesar de que han pasado varios años mi padre aún le guarda resentimiento a Gastón (nota de la aurora: y quien no lo haría yo aun lo hago)

-De acuerdo pero como te dije en el caso de tus amigos lo que hagan estos nuevos chicos sera bajo tu responsabilidad- dijo saliendo de la habitación en ese momento mi madre se acercó a mi me acaricio el cabello y me dijo

\- Es bueno que abras tu corazón a nuevas posibilidades sino que también olvides los rencores pasados espero con todo mi corazón que tengas esa claridad cuando decidas qué harás entorno a tu "relación con Mal"- dijo mi madre viéndome a los ojos al momento que dijo"relación con Mal" realizando comillas con sus manos me sentí mal pero no entendía porque

-Lo se mama pero aun estoy muy confundido pero te prometo que haré lo que me dicte mi corazón que haga-dije dándole un abrazo a mi madre

-Se que lo harás pero recuerda que Mal no va a esperar por siempre a que decidas hijo. - y dicho esto mi madre salió de la habitación dejándome pensando ¿será posible que Mal se fije en alguien más? ¿Que alguien me la quite ? con tan solo pensar en esto se me hace un nudo en la garganta y el estómago

Será mejor que ya no siga pensando Ben eso mañana será un nuevo día

fin de la narración de Ben

inicio de la narración de su loca escritora

En la isla de los perdidos estaban 5 chicos sentados en frente de sus padres mientras esperan su transporte que los llevara sin que ello lo esperen a una nueva aventura; se preguntaran quienes son los padres y chicos de los que estoy hablando pues nada más y nada menos que los segundos mejores villanos que hayan existido (punto de vista personal).

Así es hablo de la siempre elegante pero no por eso cuerda Reina de corazones la cual tenía una hija llamada Rubí la cual era como ella orgullosa, elegante y trataba de ser cruel como su madre pero ella no era así sin embargo eso no lo reconocería pues ella era dulce y tierna.

El siguiente villano era un hombre de mar aquel que su enemigo era un niño si estoy hablando de el capitán James Garfio el cual tenia un hijo llamado Keith el cual era coqueto de nacimiento ademas de hábil con la espada pero lo que su padre no sabia es que protegía aquellos con los cuales tenia una amistad

Para presentar a este villano debemos de recordar que viene de tierra algo lejanas, del medio oriente así es querido (a) lectora (o) hablo del comandante del ejercito huno Shang Shu su hijo llamado Ryo como su padre era serio y frió pero ya que como dicen hasta la locura se pega lo coqueto también así que conquistaba a las señoritas con esa personalidad tan misteriosa

El siguiente villano no es europeo ni de ningún lado del oriente sino de un lugar donde la música es un factor importante en la vida diaria ese lugar se llama Nueva Orleans hablo del hombre sombra su hija se llama Jessica la cual amaba la música y las bromas mas que nada pero no le gustaba la magia negra.

Y por último pero no menos importante el villano mas conquistador y con un ego tan grande como sus músculos el líder de todos ello hablo del francés Gastón el cual tiene un hijo llamado Alexander un chico coqueto y muy guapo que tenía un gran secreto amaba a la ex- princesa de la maldad así es hablo de Mal hija de Maléfica

Fin de la narración de su loca autora

Inicio de la narración de Alexander

-Los 5 han sido elegidos para ir a Auradon- dijo mi padre y yo me sentí feliz por fin podría ver a mi cherie malvada- quiero que busquen la varita del hada madrina para que así el hombre sombra pueda usarla para liberar a Maléfica de su prisión y castigar a los traidores de sus hijo- cuando termino de decir eso sentí que se me petrificaba al igual que rubí (quien está enamorada de Jay) y Keith (enamorado de Evie)

-Padre es necesario que ello paguen- cuando dije eso todos voltearon a verme los adultos con enojo y mis amigos dándome su apoyo y en algunos casos (Rubí y Keith) con agradecimiento

-¿Y porqué tendría que hacer eso?- dijo mi padre poniéndose de pie sintiéndome algo enano ya que a pesar de que era alto para mi edad aún así él ganaba en altura y músculos

-No sería interesante ver la reacción de aquellos perdedores de Auradon que observen cómo sus nuevos amigos regresando con nosotros al lado "oscuro"- dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos en lo ultimo que dije- ya sabes que la maldad se lleva en la sangre así podríamos tener aliados más poderosos por la reputación de sus padres-finalice cruzandome de brazos con una sonrisa torcida sabía que así podría mantener a Mal y los demás a salvo

-Sabes que tanto Mal como Evie han descubierto "el amor" con dos chicos de Auradon estas seguro de que podrás convencerlas- dijo mi padre

-Claro que si- dije viendolo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-De acuerdo será así entonces - dijo la reina malvada(la de corazones)

Después se escuchó el sonido de una bocinas sabíamos que sería nuestro transporte nos despedimos y subimos a la limosina yo me quede pensando en Mal "tranquila mi pequeña villana yo te ayudare regresaras al mundo que conoces además de conmigo eres demasiado buena para ese reicito de cuarta te lo prometo"

Narra Rubí

Mientras íbamos en la limusina escuchando a keith y jessica peleando por dulce y musica que había dentro del auto me quede pensando en mi amor platonico Jay me encantaba antes en la islas no me atrevi a confesarme porque ellos eran algo así como la realeza de ahí entonces me causaba mucha pena pero ahora sería diferente conquistaría a Jay como lo que soy una orgullos y segura futura reina de corazones

Narra Keith

Mientras que estaba peleando con Jessica estaba pensando (cosa que ella aprovecho para quitarme el control del estereo y algunos dulces) en Evie aún la recuerdo para ella yo fui su amigo y confidente pero nada mas en cambio para mi era el amor de mi existencia malvada antes no tenia valor ahora debia encontrarlo ya que debo de proteger a mi bella princesa sin importar que

Hola aquí su autora esperando que les guste esta loca historia esta nota es para agradecerle a las personas que han leido mi historia


	4. la llegada a auradon

Narra mal

Estaba en mi cama pensando en como ah cambiado mi vida en tan poco tiempo desde mi llegada a Auradon, es increíble como cambio mi forma y la de mis amigos de ver las cosas, además esta aun el asunto de lo que siente ben por mi y viceversa

Yo amo a ben a pesar de que mis intenciones al principio no fueron "buenas" al pasar del tiempo yo lo empecé a amar de una manera que jamás me imagine, es gracioso en cierta manera es decir yo la hija de una de las villanas mas crueles y despiadadas enamorada de un rey bueno, dulce, tierno, guapo...

\- Mal ¿estas dormida? - dijo Evie sacándome de mis pensamientos

\- No Evie aquí estoy que pasa – dije levantándome de la cama ya que para pensar sin darme cuenta había cerrado los ojos haciendo que pareciera que me había quedado dormida

\- Lo que pasa es que ben nos esta buscando ya sabes hoy vienen los nuevos chicos de la isla – dijo Evie cruzando sus manos.

\- Es verdad hoy vienen cierto lo había olvidado – dije haciendo memoria de lo que nos había dicho el hada madrina – lo que se me hace raro es que no nos haya querido decir quienes son a pesar de que nosotros junto con ben les vamos a mostrar la escuela – dije frunciendo el ceño

\- Lo se pero ya sabes como es la directora podrá ser una persona poderosa pero la edad la rebaza y se le van sus cabras – cuando dijo eso nos empezamos a reír

¿Qué? El hecho de que ahora hallamos cambiado para ser del bando de los buenos no quiere decir que no podamos divertirnos con una broma con algo de malicia jaja

Después de reírnos nos dirigimos al pasillo para llegar a la entrada

\- Oye M te imaginarias si uno de los chicos que llegarán a Auradon hoy fuera tu novio – dijo con una sonrisa burlona de la cual yo me sonroje

\- Como crees Evie además el no era mi novio – dije cruzándome de brazos – además te recuerdo que solo me dijo me dijo que le gustaba a lo cual yo lo rechace – dije

\- Si pero si no mal recuerdo fue tu madre la que te pidió que no lo aceptaras ya que no podía haber amor en tu vida – dijo con un tono de voz igual al de mi madre a lo cual yo me reí

\- Deberías de ser imitadora te queda muy bien Evie – dije riéndome – pero tienes razón ese fue el motivo por el cual yo rechace a Alexander – dije

Narra Alexander

Estábamos en la limosina que nos llevaría a Auradon "si que emoción" nótese el sarcasmo aunque eh de admitir que una parte de mi se alegraba un poco ya que a pesar de que tendré que soportar a princesitas tontas y príncipes presumidos podre volver a ver a mi princesa malvada Mal pero antes tendré que dejarle claro a ese reycito que ella es mía y la devolveré al mal camino.

Fin de la narración de Alexander

Narra ben

Estaba afuera de la escuela junto a Jay y Carlos platicando mientras esperamos a las chicas

\- Entonces Jay dime como te ha ido con Audrey – dije tratando de hacer conversación si ya se que pensaran estas preguntando sobre la relación de tu exnovia ¿acaso estas loco? Pero a mi ya no me importa ella solo me gustaba en cambio mis pensamientos los tenia en otra personas

\- Bien hermano solo que a veces debo de recordarme que me gusta porque si no la estrangularía – dijo Jay entre burlón pero con un toque de molestia

\- Así es el amor supongo – dijo Carlos – hay personas que están destinadas a estar juntas y otras no pero por el amor hay que luchar – tanto Jay como yo lo observamos asombrados – que eso venia en una galleta de la fortuna que me encontré – después de que dijo eso nos empezamos a reír

\- Cuenten el chiste que se ve interesante – dijo una voz muy linda que era la de mal la cual nos veía divertida al igual de Evie

Después de que les dijimos de que nos reíamos ellas también soltaron algunas risas hasta que vimos al hada madrina y a la banda de la escuela llegando a la entrada de la escuela

\- Muy bien chicos están listos que ya vienen sus nuevos compañeros – dijo señalando a la limosina que se acercaba

\- Espero que ya no seas tan formal su majestad –dijo mal parándose a mi lado

\- Jeje pero admite que te impresione por eso – dije sonriendo coquetamente a lo cual ella se sonrojo me perdí tanto en esa linda imagen que ella me ofrecida

\- No te creas tanto benybuu – dijo cruzando los brazos me encantaba esa pose de orgullo y picardía que tenia mal y podría quedarme contemplándola todo el día pero un claxon me saco de mis fantasiosos planes

Cuando vi que empezaban a bajar los chicos de la isla de los perdidos vi a 3 chicos y 2 chicas

\- Bienvenidos a la escuela- dijo la directora abriendo sus brazos en un ademan de bienvenida

Las dos chicas se le quedaron viendo raros pero lo mas raro y molesto que paso fue que dos de los chicos se fueron directo a abrazar a Evie y para mi gran molestia a Mal, MI MAL

\- Hace tiempo que no te veía princesa de la oscuridad – dijo el tipo abrazándola mas yo esperaba y deseaba que mal se lo quitara de encima pero ella en vez de eso le regreso el ABRAZO

\- Como estas Alexander – le respondió cuando al fin se separaron y ella sonrió NO SONRIAS grite en mi mente

Que pasara ahora ben luchara por el amor de Mal o simplemente lo dejara pasar descúbralo en el siguiente capitulo espero que les allá gustado porfa déjenme comentarios para mejorar esta historia o si les gusto porfa


End file.
